In a structure of a display panel, an array structure and a color filter structure may be made on a same substrate, and the color filter structure may be made above the array structure, which can be used to better realize a large-sized display panel. In addition, the color filter structure may also be fabricated on an opposite substrate opposite to an array substrate in the display panel.